Valentine
Valentine was a dragonborn wizard. He is an adventurer who travelled with Mariel, Maiwen Awena Mikaela and Tiberius. Description Appearance Valentine is a red dragonborn. He is extravagantly dressed in pastel colours. He wears a pink tailcoat, a floral patterned waistcoat, a dark green ascot tie, a white shirt, and purple trousers and shoes. He sports a pink rose on the collar of his tailcoat. He walks with a silver top cane, of which he uses to channel his magic. Personality Valentine is often emotionally erratic. Impulsive and zany, he is usually a main cause of trouble and harm for his allies. Despite this, he is well-meaning, even if his methods to aid his friends are underhanded. Underneath his flamboyant demeanour, Valentine has proven himself to be ruthlessly devious. He possesses a genius level of intellect, although it is scarcely displayed, as he usually acts foolishly. He is also the most fragile of the group, making his actions ever more questionable. It is difficult to grasp why Valentine acts the way he does and whether it is intentional. Since his talk with Bee about his actions, it appears as if Valentine is actively showing more prudence. He is an intrusive extrovert, but when nervous or unsure, he develops a stammer, usually with an involuntary guffaw. When he is not interacting with anyone, he appears half awake, sometimes perceptibly confused, as if he is constantly attempting to decipher an impossible puzzle. Biography Background Currently, very little has been revealed about Valentine's past. One year prior to the meeting of our 'heroes', Valentine awoke on the back of a cart, in The Valleys, heading south. In his stupor, he asked the cart driver several questions. "Where are we? Who are you? Who am I? What's that smell?" In spite of the non-stop barrage of queries, the cart driver answered none. Coming to the conclusion that this venture was fruitless, Valentine got off the cart in the next town, Hazelrun. He spent his first week in Hazelrun dazed and confused, suffering from severe amnesia. He turned to drinking, finding the numbing qualities of alcohol eased his migraines. Whilst drunk one night, he discovered his ability to perform magic, albeit in an unfortunate way, burning down the pub and surrounding market. After an angry mob chased him out of town, he travelled to Farhallow, where he learnt to control his magic and became a street performer to make money. He also found a much more devious way to make ends meet, by using his magic to scam people out of pocket. Subtlety however was not a strength of his, and he was once again chased out of town. Valentine began to take his street performances to the towns of Sandhurst, Littleton, Hazelcliff, Still Vale and Pinecrest, in that order, each time destroying a building, disturbing the peace, or scamming people. Each time, he was chased out of town. Unfortunately, being a recovering amnesiac had its downside, as he would forget what had occurred in each town. Eventually, he made his way back to Hazelrun, with absolutely no memory of being there months before, beginning a vicious cycle of destroying, disturbing, scamming, and running. Within the year, he had become one of the most wanted criminals in the south of The Valleys. The affected towns, in cooperation with each-other, hired a minotaur bounty hunter named Horgarth, to hunt down Valentine. A flawless plan, with the stocky, muscular build of the minotaur, against the scrawny and fragile dragonborn, it seemed as if Horgarth would make quick work of Valentine. However, what he had in strength he lacked in intellect, of which Valentine exploited frequently to escape from him. Horgarth was understandably humiliated, and what began as a meaningless job became a personal vendetta. He vowed he would not rest until he took his bounty. As Valentine's mind grew clearer with each passing month, he began to piece together what he had done, and frantically, in an effort to escape his faults, and more importantly Horgarth, he left for the nearest town, Hazelhaven. Relationships Mariel Maiwen Awena Mikaela Mai Mai Luvon Tiberius Mr. Whisperer Horgarth Current Items Silver Top Cane Scholar's Pack Spell Book Gray Bag of Tricks Disguise Kit Driftglobe Wayfinder Pearl of Power Ring of Warmth Gem of Brightness 980 Gold Pieces 2 Silver Pieces Category:Mea Culpa - PCs